Wait, What?
by luzthenarnian
Summary: A normal modern day 11 year old girl named Anna Kaminski finds herself in a mysterious world called Narnia. She learns that she is part of an ancient prophecy to stop the White Witch, an evil woman who has taken over Narnia. Join her and the Pevensies on their quest to save Narnia!
1. Chapter 1

Wait, What?

This is my very first story and blog post and I know it's really really long so I'm going to put it into parts. Hope you like it: I yawned. It was early morning and the sun had just risen. I stepped out of bed and stuck my feet in my adorable new slippers. I shuffled over to the window, scratching my arm. I suppressed a laugh as I saw my cat, Clarence, chasing the neighbors dog. Yeah, he was tough like that. Just like me. I had a sudden flashback to the day I got him from the pet store.

I was going to get a dog, but then, out of the corner of my eye I saw a small fluff ball scampering off. It was a kitten. He had kind of an orangish coat and the kitten was super tiny. It was probably the fluffiest and furriest cat I had ever seen. It looked like a mini lion with the fur all shaggy around it's scruff. It had huge emerald green eyes, which to be honest, surprised me. It's fangs were bared and it's claws skittered on the floor. Than I looked behind me and started to crack up. An employee was stumbling around trying to catch it, swearing under his breath. Than the whole scene got even funnier! I don't know how that's possible kitten raced under the employee's legs and his legs got tangled while trying to avoid steeping on the thing. Geez, that cat was smart!

When the man finally caught the lion-kitten, he was holding the kitten, who was wildly scratching the air, as far away from him as possible. I offered to buy him because he seemed like he could cause some trouble, but the man smiled at me and said "Ha! Nice joke." I stared at him kinda confusedly. It wasn't a joke.I really wanted that cat! I stared at him blankly,waiting for him to understand. Finally, after a long uncomfortable silence, he finally got it and gave me an incredulous look of disbelief. He scurried to the cash register and said that the little fighter would be three dollars. Now it was my turn to give him an incredulous look.

"Only three bucks? Really?"

"No one wants him because he's to…"

"Crazy?" I guessed.

"Crazy." he replied.

"But, why is he so cheap?"

"Since no one would take him, we kept lowering the price, hoping we could persuade someone to buy him. If you hadn't come along, well, we would have put him to sleep this evening." I stared at the small helpless kitten. Okay, maybe not _that_ helpless. But still….

"Oh, well here's the money." I cashed the three dollar bills and picked up the kitten.

"Thanks, have a nice day." he smiled.

I turned around and walked out of the store. "You know, I think I'll name you Clarence, after the angel, to be ironic."

I smiled at the memory. Well anyw…..Oh…..My…..Gosh. I just realized I haven't introduced myself! Oh geez, I'm sorry! My name is Anna Kaminski. I'm eleven and waaay maturer than any adult ever could be!Oh, sorry. Mom says not to sass people. Especially old people. Oh! Um sorry. Again. I should probably tell you about myself. Well, I looooove turquoise. I'm probably the best fighter in my grade! Maybe my whole school! By fighter I mean I'm the best at beating people up. I do have six brothers after all. Two older and four younger. All stinkin' idiots. I want to be a medicinal person when I grow up. Not a doctor, but the kind that heals you with herbs and stretches n' stuff. I think finding natural remedies for sickness is awesome. I know everything there is to know about the human body. Down to every. Little. Nerve. Oh! And I loooove to dance. It's my passion. Besides the human body. (gosh that sounds so wrong and creepy)

Okay, now that I've introduced myself, we can get on with the story. So basically I stuck my phone in my pj shorts pocket, then walked downstairs to the kitchen. Then I ate a bowl of cheerios and checked my phone. Blahbity blah blah. All boring stuff. Okay, fast forward two bowls of cereal:

I decided that I wanted to go to my shed. You probably are thinking "shed? Why the shed?" Oh I'll tell you my friends. It's honestly the coolest thing EVER! Since I love dancing so much, my dad decided to rebuild the inside of the shed. It is now a dance studio. Complete with a wood floor, mirrors on all the walls, and a HUGE stereo. Plus all the dance equipment and props you can think of.

Anyways, I walked out my back door and grabbed Clarence to stop him from injuring the poor dog he was chasing. "C'mon. Lets go dance."

I swung the shed door open and stepped inside. A huge gust of wind whipped my hair around my face. "Um, why is there wind inside my shed?" Than I opened my eyes. I wasn't in my shed. Nope. I was in a huge, wintry, forest.

Thick snowflakes drifted onto my shoulders. I was standing knee deep in snow. All around me were huge trees, blanketed with the white powder. A tall lamp post towered over me, with a flame flickering inside. " _Why is there lamp post in the middle of a forest? And why is there a flame lighting it, not a bulb? And who keeps the fire going anyways_?" I thought.

I shivered. I hadn't noticed that I was still wearing my shorts and tank top. "At least I have my phone." I thought. I pulled my phone out and put in my password, QueenOfAll, and tapped the phone icon. Words lashed across my screen. _Warning: 2% battery_. With that, my phone gave a flicker and shut off. "Crap." I muttered beneath my breath. "Were the heck am I? What is this place?"

"This is Narnia. I'm Mr. Tumnus, at your service."

I spun around to see who spoke. What I saw was a shock. It was a …..GOAT MAN!

W..wwait, WHAT?! Then everything went dark. The last thing I remembered was the fright in my voice.


	2. Chapter 2

My vision swam before my eyes and I could see a face. It had a small beard and curly hair. "Dad?" Slowly my vision began to clear, and I realized it wasn't my dad. I still couldn't see very well, so I didn't know who it was. I started to sit up but the figure pushed me back down.

"You need to rest your highness." Said the blurry shape. It almost sounded like, he bleated?

"Your highness? I'm not a queen. And where am I? What happened?" I demanded.

This time a small voice spoke from a little ways away "You found Narnia! Like I did!"

"Narnia? What's that?"

The small voice spoke again. "It's a magical land with talking animals, centaurs, and fauns! That's what Mr. Tumnus is!"

"Mr. Tumnus?" And then it dawned on me. I sat up quickly and hopped out of bed. Finally my vision was clear! I remembered what had happened. I had walked through my shed door into, aaa…Narnia? Yeah. Narnia. Then a crazy goat man supposedly called Mr. Tumnus called me a queen! And then I think I fainted. I mean who can blame me? I mean a freaking goat….[goes off ranting about how terrible her situation is]…I'm just an innocent girl and her innocent cat!…Oh god! Clarence!

"Where did you put him?!"

"Put who?" the goat man replied.

"Clarence!"

"Whom?"

"Gaahhhhh! My cat that's! Who!"

"The one that looks like Aslan?" spoke the satyr.

"Who?"

"The great lion!"

"Um yeah. Don't know who that is."

"Well, he's only the great protector of Narnia!"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"You really have no idea? Well, he is…" he began, but I cut him off.

"I'm sick of this! Just tell me where my freaking cat is!"

The faun stared at me in shock.

"Umm… he..he..he's in there." My gaze flew to the small voice that had spoken before. It was a little girl with light reddish brown hair, that stopped under her chin. She had curious blue eyes and a spatter of freckles across a slightly upturned nose. I deflated at the sight of her.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

She just smiled.

I hesitated before I walked up the stairs she had pointed to. "Uh, what's your name?" I asked.

"Lucy Pevensie."

"Anna Kaminski. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

" _Huh, odd. Come to think of it not only did she talk kinda old style, but she also looked old fashioned. Almost as if she was from the"_ OOF!

I stumbled, suddenly growing very dizzy. I quickly sat on the stairs I was walking up. The goaty man rushed over and helped me stand up.

"Ttthanks." I stuttered. "What's happening to me?"

"You took a pretty hard fall back there. When you hit your head. You've been out cold for days." The faun responded.

"Wow."

"Come on then, you should get some rest."

"Okay." I said wearily.

He carefully helped me up the stairs to a small bedroom with bare stone walls and one bed. He led me to it and sat me down.

"Uhh, Mr. Goat man?"

"You can call me Mr. Tumnus."

"Oh. Mr. Tumnus?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have Clarence?"

"Certainly."He turned around and walked out of the room. In a few minutes he returned holding a sleeping Clarence. Mr. Tumnus put Clarence on my lap.

"Thanks."

He just smiled and said "goodnight."

When I woke up the next morning, I tried to get up out of bed, but I got that dizzy feeling again, so I went back to sleep. Some time later, I was gently awoken my Mr. Tumnus, who was carrying a steaming bowl of soup. He softly set the bowl down on my lap.

"Better eat up if you want to go back to your home again."

"What do you mean?"

"As you know, you hit your head quite hard. I'm afraid you can't move around much until you are healed."

"But I want to go back to London!" I protested.

"I am very sorry to tell you that you simply can't right now."

"Alright. Fine." I grumbled.

"In the mean time, I will do my best to take care of you."

In the days that followed, I had a ton of fun. Mr. Tumnus was actually a really good storyteller. And Lucy came to visit again! I had enough strength to walk around a teensie bit so I could walk downstairs and have tea with them.

"Lucy, you must stop coming here." said Mr. Tumnus in a grave voice.

"Why ever not?"

He began to speak in a hushed voice. "The White witch of course. She calls herself the queen of Narnia, but she's not. She's the one that put this terrible winter over Narnia. It's lasted a hundred years. If she finds out you're here, she'll capture you!"

"And what about me?" I asked.

"We have to hope she won't find out."

Lucy spoke up and asked a question. "Could I walk with Anna a little bit? Not to far, just a bit. So I can say goodbye to her?"

Mr. Tumnus thought about that for a sec, then replied saying "Alright. Be back soon though."

I carefully got up and picked up Clarence. I swung open the door and paused looking back. "Well, you're coming right Lucy?"

"Coming!" She hopped up and took my arm. We slowly made progress around a small loop around the forest. I honestly thought it would be kinda boring, but Lucy actually was full of ideas and laughs.

"…she looked so fierce!"

"Fierce? What's that mean?" she asked.

"It's a slang word. Me and my friends use it back home when something has like a, mm, kinda dangerous or rebellious feel. But in a good way."

"Oh. You talk funny."

" _You_ talk funny." It was true. I had never heard anyone who talked like that before.

We walked around a large bush and I saw a figure walking next to an older woman who seemed to be dripping in icicles. And then it hit me. _"Of course! How stupid I am! It's the white witch! And who is that other figure? Looks like a boy…hmm…"_ I drew in a sharp breath when the boy turned around.

"Lucy! Come this way!" I whispered.

"Why?"

"Cause it'll be fun!"

"Oh alright."

" _I can't let her see him! She'll be worried sick! It's obviously her brother! I mean, just look at their noses!"_

We went back around the corner and she chatted happily off about a… I think it was a bird? No, aaaaa….hhhmm…. well, I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was just worried that Clarence might squirm out of my arms and go off chasing some bird or squirrel, giving us away. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the sleigh the witch was driving heading off again. I decided to tell Lucy about the boy now.

"Hey Lucy look! There's a boy over there!"

"Really? Where?"

"Over there!"

We walked as fast as we could go without hurting me.

"Edmund! Oh Edmund! You found Narnia too!"

"Lucy? Where were you?"

I stared at the boy named Edmund. He was about my age, and he was quite tall. He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He had an even larger spattering of freckles on an upturned nose that looked just like Lucy's.

"I was at Mr. Tumnus's! Are you alright? You look a bit funny."

"Well what'd you expect? It's freezing! And who's that?" He said, pointing to me.

"Mr. Tumnus found her in the woods a few days before he found me." Lucy said.

I walked up to him and stuck out my hand.

"Anna Kaminski."

He grabbed it and shook my hand. "Edmund Pevensie."

I stared reproachfully into his eyes. He stared just as coldly at me. We both knew that I knew that he knew that I knew he had spoken with the witch. God that was confusing!

I stepped back. "You should probably be getting back Luc. I can find my way back."

"Are you sure?" she said.

"I'm sure." I answered, never taking my eyes off Edmund's.

Lucy paused and looked between us. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is juuust perfect." I said. And with that, I turned on my heel and sauntered off.

I was thinking about how Edmund didn't deserve a sister like Lucy and how he was, aaa, maybe kinda sorta maybe cutish. Well, a, that doesn't really matter right now! Anywaaaays, I was nearing Mr. Tumnus's house, when I heard a howl. I looked up, jerked from my thoughts. I stared in complete shock. The door swinging open, I saw wolves, tearing apart Mr. Tumnus's home!

My first instinct was to run, but I forced myself to grab a sharp stick. Mr Tumnus saw me through the door and widened his eyes in alarm. "No!" He mouthed.

"Yes!" I mouthed back. I expected him to argue, but he just looked at me with sad eyes.

"Please?" And, well, he just looked so sad, that I slowly crawled in a bush, and I miserably sat there, watching the wolves destroy his house. They finally were done, and they dragged Mr. Tumnus away. A tear dripped down my cheek.

I must have sat there for hours after they left, until it was to cold to continue sitting there. I walked inside, steeling myself for the worst. Everywhere I looked, books were upturned, glass smashed, and fabrics torn. I noticed a few bloodstains on the floor too. I sat there in disbelief, not fully comprehending what had happened. I walked over to a piece of paper that hung on the wall. It read:

Warrant of arrest by order of her majesty the faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans.

signed Maugrim captain of the secret police Long Live The Queen

It was stamped with a paw. "How cute." I sneered.

Then, I realized that the queen had done the same thing"If Tumnus got in trouble for talking with humans, than why didn't the queen get in trouble for talking with Edmund? But that would mean getting in trouble with herself." I said, getting confused. "Wait What?"

I'm pretty sure I cried myself to sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to Clarence kneading his claws into me. (For some reason, I always seem to wake up in the beginning of each segment of my story. Weird.) I grumbled. "Geroff me Clarence! Move!" I pushed him off the bed and sat up. I was about to walk downstairs, when I heard voices wafting up the stairs.

"What could have happened hear?" A voice that sounded like an older boy came first, then an older girl's voice.

"He was probably attacked Peter."

" _Hmm, Peter. That sounds strangely familiar. Didn't Lucy say…"_

"We have to help him Susan!"

Lucy! That was Lucy's voice! Those other voices must have been her older siblings she was talking about!

"Hey girls, look, it's a note." said what must have been Peter's voice.

He then preceded to read the flyer about Mr. Tumnus. Geez, I hate talking about him at this part. It's so sad. Okay, continuing the story.

"Alright. Now we really should go back." said the voice I thought was Susan's.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do."

"You don't understand do you? I'm the human. And so is Anna! She must have found out he helped us."

"Maybe we could call the police."

"These are the police, Peter."

"Don't worry Lu. We'll think of something."

"Why? I mean, he's a criminal."

At that, I walked down the stairs and said "So Edmund, you think a criminal is someone who keeps a little girl safe from an evil witch that makes it always winter?" Everyone whipped their heads toward me.

"Anna!"

"Hi Lucy."

She ran up to me and hugged me. I ruffled her hair.

"I thought they captured you!"

"We were lucky. You know when we went on our walk? Well that's when the wolves came and took Tumnus."

"Oh no! You're okay right?"

"Yeah, just a little shocked."

"We were just saying that someone must have turned him in! But who?"

"Yeah, who?" I responded dryly, looking at Edmund with my iciest glare.

I expected to get an icy glare right back, but he just shuffled his feet and looked, no, it couldn't be. Ashamed?

"Thanks for helping Lucy the first few times she came here. She talks about you all the time." said Peter, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Right. Your welcome."

To be continued….

Please give me your thoughts! Criticism helps too! Also a lot of these quotes are from the movie. You probably know that but to be legal…..


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, we all turned around, we had heard a bird speak to us. Of course, the Pevensies weren't accustomed to that, but uh, I was. Have been here 'bout a week. Anyways, Susan was all like, "WHAT?! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Okay, maybe not _that_ dramatic, okay, actually, a lot less dramatic, but still. The bird _had_ just said "psst", Susan. It obviously want us. Duh. Except I didn't say that aloud.

So of course, we walked outside, and followed the bird a little ways, and then it flew off, fighting against the icy gusts of wind, which was making our faces turn red. Not a pretty sight. Of course, something had to surprise again. We were staring in the direction of the bird when we heard a loud guffaw.

"Ha! Y'all jus' gon' stand there like buffoons?" jumping, we whisked around to see a furry, short, and seemingly male and old (not for sure)...beaver? Yeah, that made no sense. To anyone but me of course. I had already met him. Ha!

"Mr. Beaver! How are you?" I said, running forward.

"Heh! Hello miss Annie."

Even though she was laughing, she still pretended to be angry. (I was not! I'm supposed to be telling this story! Get out of the way Peter!) Sorry, Peter sometimes thinks he's in charge, like he's my brother or something. (I am!) (Not technically! Now shut up!) Anywaaaaaayyyysss, I got quite angry. (no, you didn't) Heh, let's just ignore that and move on!

He handed a white handkerchief to Lucy and said "He gave this to me before they took him." His attitude quickly changed from playful to solemn. "Good friend he was, Mr. Tumnus. Well, I reckon we better get a move on." Lucy nodded her head, while big tears silently rolled down her face. "Oy, don't cry yungun. He'll be all right. He's a tough faun, he is."

Susan of course, was having her doubts. "Wait! We should just follow him?!" As of was beckoning us to follow him.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Quipped Edmund. Rather annoyingly. (Oh, you know you love me) (What is it with people interrupting me?! First Peter, and now you!)

"Well, he said he know the faun." Said Peter.

"He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!"

Ah, Susan, Susan, Susan. We're in a magical land that appeared in a wardrobe and it's in an eternal winter. There's also a faun and a bird that psst at you. You should really know by now to expect anything. Except you are you sooo….(what's that supposed to mean?!) (nothing Susan, nothing!


End file.
